


Silly Socks and Starry Eyes

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney World, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Kuro is a dork, M/M, cheesy gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Kuro gives Lance a rather sock-y gift.





	Silly Socks and Starry Eyes

Lance blinks his eyes open to see his boyfriend staring down at him with a toothy grin. Lance squints and groans. He'd rather sleep in on his birthday but apparently Kuro has other plans he stares at him with hopeful eyes. Lance chuckles and pushes him away. 

"What the hell, Kuro, how long have you been watching me?" 

Kuro shrugs and sits back, offering Lance a lopsided grin. "Not very long." 

Lance hums and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stretches out and finally notices the bag Kuro's holding in his hands. 

"That for me?" 

"I don't know, is it your birthday?" 

"I think it might be." Lance grins and leans against the headboard, making grabby hands at the bag. 

Kuro rolls his eyes and hands the bag over to him. "If you hate it blame Shiro, he told me it was a good idea." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Lance rips the tissue paper out of the bag with great haste, Kuro somehow managed to find the perfect gift no matter what, he just hopes he doesn't put too much pressure on him. Lance bites back a laugh as he stares at the bottom of the bag. Socks with Kuro's face and hearts plastered all over them lie at the bottom. 

"Whatcha think?" 

"I love them," Lance laughs and pulls them out of the bag, eyebrow raising as his fingers run over a gift card shape in the foot of the sock. "What's this? Starbucks gift card?" 

"Take it out and see for yourself." 

Rolling his eyes Lance pulls the card out of the sock. He can't believe his eyes, it must be a joke. 

"You okay? I was expecting more excited screaming?" Kuro's face flushes. He's starting to wonder if he actually did make a mistake. 

Lance holds two tickets to Disney World in front of his face, staring at them in disbelief. He's always talked about going with Kuro, but he didn't think his boyfriend would put in the effort to plan such a trip. 

"How did you pay for this? We barely ever have enough for rent each month." Lance looks back at his boyfriend with watery eyes. 

"I've been saving, little by little. I wanted to make this special for you. You always talk about how you've wanted to go since you were little so I figured we could go and make our own memories."

"But what about our bills?" 

"They're paid for, Lance, you deserve this. You deserve to have fun and not worry about things constantly. Everything is under control, trust me." Kuro takes Lance's hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze, offering him the brightest smile he can manage. 

Lance throws his arms around Kuro, big, wet, tears falling freely down his face. "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that right?" 

"Yeah, I've been told once or twice." 

Humming Lance snuggles into Kuro's arms. "Do you have anything else planned for today or can we just be lazy in bed all day?" 

"It's your day baby, we can do whatever you want." 

"How about we have a lazy morning and then go out for dinner later?" 

"Sounds perfect, starlight." Kuro grins and presses a gentle kiss to Lance's cheek. "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you, babe." Lance leans in for a gentle kiss.

— 

Lance drags Kuro through the crowd, trying to get as close as possible to Cinderella's dazzling castle for the fireworks show. Today is their fourth and final day, they decided to save Magic Kingdom for last. Lance finally settles on a spot in front of the castle, there's people all around them but he doesn't seem to mind. 

Lance stands close to Kuro, his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist. If Kuro saw them being as cute as they are anywhere else he'd probably gag, but it's Disney, everyone is grossly cute. 

The show starts and the sky lights up with brilliant colors. The look on Lance's face is absolutely priceless, Kuro would absolutely do it all again just to see this look on his face. He takes a step away from Lance to get down on one knee, taking out the small black box he had been hiding away for months. 

"Lance." 

"Hm?" He doesn't take his eyes off the show. 

" _ Lance, _ " Kuro says again, trying not to pay mind to the people starting to stare. 

"What, Kuro, I'm trying to wa— oh my god!" Lance  _ finally  _ turns to face Kuro, his eyes going as wide as the moon. He covers his mouth, tears threatening to fall.

Kuro grins and opens the little box, showing off the dazzling little ring he picked out with the help of Shiro and Hunk. It's a rather simple band lined with pretty blue gems, they all agreed Lance would love it. 

"I've been thinking about this for a really long time. You've made my life so much better and I honestly can't see myself living without you. Will you marry me, Lance?" He looks up with hopeful eyes, smiling wide. 

"Holy shit." A few tears slip down Lance's cheeks. "Of course!" 

Kuro somehow manages to smile wider. He slides the ring on to Lance's finger then stands back up to pull him into a bone crushing hug. 

Lance pulls him in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. They ignore all of the cheers around them, focused on each other, lost in their own world. 

"I love you so much, Lance." 

"I love you, Kuro. Thank you, for all of this. This is seriously the best birthday gift ever." Lance looks at him with such love and admiration in his eyes.

"Mm, you deserve the best."   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our wonderful blue boy 💙 I hope y'all enjoy this one. Huge thanks to Flick for beta'ing. Follow me on twitter @softeststarboy for mindless rambling


End file.
